Wario vs Ganondorf
Wario vs Ganondorf is Episode 8 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Legend of Zelda! Greedy Nintendo powerhouses clash. Will the King of Evil be toppled by Mario's rival? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Twilight House (Mario Kart) After a long, drawn out battle Wario was closing in on securing victory. He grabbed a red shell and prepared to throw it into Mario's back. He sized up the shot, but someone bundled into him, taking him off his bike. Wario fell off the side of Twilight House along with whatever had intervened. The two crashed into a forest, far, far below Twilight House. The interruption came from none other than Ganondorf. The King of Evil had just been momentarily subdued by Link but before he could rejoin that fight, Wario leaped into him with a kick. Ganondorf, obviously angered by this, ran at Wario with his shoulder first. Here we go! The two heavyweights clashed in a shoulder to shoulder, which was won by Ganondorf. The King of Evil sent Wario crashing into a tree, cracking the trunk of it. Wario grunted as he freed himself from the tree, but Ganondorf put a Wizard Foot through his jaw. Wario was sent even further into the forest, smashing through various trees. Wario stood up again and Ganondorf came back with a hard punch which Wario dodged. "WAHAHAHA- Ooof!" Wario's laugh was cut off by a firm kick by Ganondorf. Wario was wobbly and Ganondorf went to capitalise. He delivered a Wizard Foot again, but caught Wario in the air with Flame Choke and slammed him hard into the ground. Reaching behind him, Wario threw a Bob-omb at Ganondorf. The explosion barely dazed Ganondorf who flew in with Flame Choke again. Wario had another counter up his sleeve though, and he used his bite attack to sink his teeth into Ganondorf's back. He then spat him out and delivered a Shoulder Barge, putting Ganondorf through a hedge. Wario leaped over where Ganondorf was believed to be, but the King of Evil delivered a sharp kick upwards, blasting Wario high into the sky. "WWAAAAAA!" Wario comically wailed as he was soaring. Ganondorf stayed under him, ready to attack again. Wario tried to deliver a corkscrew attack but Ganondorf countered with an aerial stomp. Wario was forced to find his feet again, he stood and tried to throw a hard punch, but again Ganondorf was simply better, throwing a punch of his own and grabbing Wario by the hand. He essentially rag dolled Wario at this point. He slammed Wario into the floor, into trees and then punted him into the stonewall of a nearby structure. Wario again went for the Bob-omb but he couldn't land the attack and Ganondorf delivered a Wizard Foot. After some airtime, Wario tried to counter with a clap. He successfully hit Ganondorf, but the attack did nothing to faze him. A bead of sweat appeared on Wario's head as Ganondorf went to deliver a Warlock Punch. As the shot came in, Wario ducked and began crawling on his hands and knees. When Ganondorf picked up Wario though, he was in for a nasty surprise. Wario let out a rich fart, engulfing Ganondorf with a thick, green mist. "Ahh, excellent vintage!" Wario remarked as Ganondorf pulled a face of disgust. Wario then delivered an almighty punch, blasting Ganondorf into a tree. He then delivered a Butt Smash, knocking Ganondorf several feet away. Wario then grabbed a tree branch and tried to clobber Ganondorf with it. He caught the attack, but Ganondorf was unmoved. The branch then began to crunch as Ganondorf squeezed his hands on it. He then ripped the branch away from Wario, and the fat rival of Mario immediately went for a clove of garlic, and completed his transformation into Wario Man. Quickly, Wario Man flew into Ganondorf, levelling him with punches and kicks. Ganondorf backed up, blocking some of the punches and attempting a Flame Choke. Wario Man freed himself with a Butt Smash and kicked Ganondorf away. The King of Evil then began charging up a Warlock Punch and caught Wario right in the gut. Wario spat up his garlic, and transformed back into his regular form. "Oh NO!" Wario cried as Ganondorf began clobbering him around the forest. "There's nothing you can do against me, fool!" Ganondorf insisted, gripping Wario tightly around the throat. Wario's legs kicked in a futile attempt to free himself. Ganondorf laughed smugly as he crushed Wario's neck, killing him. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Ganondorf! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Super Mario Vs The Legend of Zelda' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBXs